Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology provides a variety of methods of reporting CGI information of UE to a small cell or a macro eNB.
As a related art of the present invention, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0049399 A shown in FIG. 1 discloses a method and apparatus for controlling a discontinuous reception (DRX) operation in a mobile communication system. This technology relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a DRX operation in a mobile communication system, and includes an operation of stopping a DRX operation of UE when a radio resource control (RRC) connection reconfiguration procedure begins, an operation of transmitting, by the UE, an RRC connection reconfiguration request message to an eNB which is a target of RRC connection reconfiguration, and transmitting, by the eNB receiving the RRC connection reconfiguration request message, an RRC connection reconfiguration message to the UE, and an operation of receiving, by the UE, the RRC connection reconfiguration message and resuming the DRX operation.
As another related art of the present invention, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0002904 A shown in FIG. 2 discloses a method of reporting CGI information in a wireless communication method. This technology is characterized by the method of reporting CGI information including: operation (a) of receiving broadcasting channel information of a second eNB in a DRX period set by a first eNB; operation (b) of acquiring CGI information of the second eNB in advance from the broadcasting channel information without a CGI information request from the first eNB; operation (c) of receiving a connection re-establishment request message including DRX configuration information and a CGI information request message from the first eNB after receiving the broadcasting channel information of the second eNB; and operation (d) of reporting the CGI information of the second eNB to the first eNB in response to the connection re-establishment request message.
This work was supported by the ICT R&D program of MSIP/IITP, Republic of Korea. [14-000-04-001, Core Technology Development of 5G mobile communication for Hyper-connectivity smart mobile service]